Sur écoute
by Coljayjay
Summary: Petite OS humour. Shaw actionne un bouton qui va faire découvrir à elle et Root des choses sur le couple John et Harold...


_**AN: Ok, je m'excuse, j'ai complètement craqué je crois... C'est du grand n'importe quoi mais ma foi, ça me fait rire. Ne mangez pas en même temps que vous lisez... à vos risques et périls!**_

Shaw croqua dans son sandwich avec un "hum" de satisfaction. Root s'approcha d'elle.

-" Tu me fais goûter?"

Shaw écarta immédiatement son repas de l'ex hackeuse.

-" Pas touche. Je t'avais dit de t'en prendre un et que je ne partagerais pas! Alors bas les pattes."

-" Vraiment Sameen? Alors embrasse-moi comme ça je saurais quel goût il a."

L'ex tueuse soupira et se leva pour aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil de bureau de Finch. Elle posa ses pieds sur le bois et, sans le faire exprès, appuya sur un bouton du clavier. Elle entendit soudain la voix de John:

 _-" Mais bien évidemment que la votre est plus grosse."_

 _-" John, vous avez bien regardé?"_

 _-" Oh, je crois que j'ai eu le temps de l'observer de près oui."_

Shaw détecta le ton très suggestif de John et s'arrêta de mâcher immédiatement. Root se leva.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Et à nouveau la voix de Finch résonna dans les hauts parleurs:

 _-" Je pense que la votre est beaucoup plus large et plus épaisse."_

 _-" Tout est question de point de vue Finch."_

 _-" Je vous en prie, laissez moi vous mettre ça, vous allez voir c'est nettement plus agréable."_

 _-" Harold, ce n'est pas mon truc vous le savez. Je vous la mets à vous si vous voulez."_

 _-" Hors de question. Cette fois-ci c'est mon tour, vous vous êtes assez amusé hier soir."_

 _-" Ca ne vous a pas déplu il me semble."_

 _-" C'est vrai. Mais, vous pourriez aussi accepter que je m'en occupe, ça ne va pas que dans un sens."_

Shaw descendit les pieds du bureau et Root se précipita sur le clavier.

-" Oh mon dieu... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?"

-" A ton avis ma chérie? Ils n'ont pas l'air de jouer aux cartes si tu veux mon avis."

-" Coupe ça tout de suite!"

-" Il faudrait que je sache sur quoi tu as appuyé. Et cette manie qu'a Harry de bloquer son ordinateur..."

Pendant ce temps les deux amants continuaient leur conversation, inconscients d'être écoutés.

 _-" Je connais d'autres façons Finch..."_

Les filles entendirent des bruits de baisers. Root tapa de plus en plus vite.

-" Oh je vais vomir!"

-" La prochaine fois tu regarderas où tu mets les pieds."

Une fois de plus la voix de John, un peu plus rauque cette fois, se fit entendre.

 _-" Très bien... mais mollo avec ce truc d'accord?"_

 _-" Vous allez voir."_

Elles entendirent le bruit d'un tube qui s'ouvre et d'autres bruits étranges, puis la voix d'Harold.

 _-" Attention ça risque d'être un peu froid."_

-" Bon sang Root active, sinon on va avoir droit à un porno!"

L'ordinateur ne cessa de bipper. Et à nouveau la voix de John résonna.

 _-"Bordel Finch!"_

 _-" Je vous avais prévenu que c'était froid."_

Les deux filles se figèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit de claque.

 _-" Et on arrête de faire l'enfant John!"_

 _-" Humm, attention Finch si vous me donnez la fessée vous vous exposez à des représailles."_

Shaw se boucha les oreilles.

-" Je n'en peux plus!"

Root sourit et continua à chercher ce maudit code pour désactiver les hauts parleurs. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et aurait bien aimé pouvoir, elle aussi, se boucher les oreilles lorsqu'elle entendit John gémir de plaisir.

 _-" Vous avez des mains fabuleuses Harold... et vous aviez raison. Allez y plus f..."_

Root soupira de soulagement en débranchant la prise des enceintes. Elle attrapa les bras de Shaw pour lui faire lâcher ses oreilles.

-" C'est bon."

Sameen regarda son sandwich et le posa avec dégoût sur le bureau.

-" Tu peux le prendre, ils m'ont coupé l'appétit..."

Elle fit semblant de frissonner. L'ex hackeuse sourit.

-" Harry est un petit cachotier. Mais je savais qu'il avait le dessus sur son gorille!"

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi les deux femmes virent Reese et Finch arriver au sous sol.

-" Bonjour Miss Shaw, Miss Groves."

Root sourit immédiatement alors que Shaw s'éloignait d'eux légèrement.

-" Harry. John. Vous avez l'air en forme." Dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Harold fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude étrange de son amie. John fit sa routine et s'occupa de son arme. Finch se mit à son ordinateur mais remarqua immédiatement que quelqu'un y avait touché.

-" Miss Groves, vous avez touché à mon ordinateur?"

Shaw voulant couper court à cette situation prit la parole.

-" Ok, c'est moi d'accord?! J'ai appuyé sur une touche, et franchement je m'en serais passé, et Root a chercher à la désactiver."

-" A quoi avez vous touché?" Paniqua Finch, de peur que son système n'ait été endommagé.

-" Détendez-vous Harry. En fait, elle a enclenché un de vos téléphones probablement et ... comment dire... nous avons entendu ce que vous faisiez."

Shaw secoua la tête.

-" Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en soyez encore, à vos âges, à chercher qui a la plus grosse! Les mecs et leur pénis!"

Harold se tourna les yeux écarquillés, suivit de John qui finalement écoutait la conversation.

-" De quoi parlez-vous Mademoiselle Shaw?"

Root vint au secours de sa compagne.

-" On vous a entendu discuter grosseur et j'ai coupé juste à temps."

John comprit tout de suite à quoi elles faisaient allusion et se mit à rire puis répondit aux femmes :

-" On comparait nos cicatrices Root!"

Harold pivota son fauteuil pour observer John et tenter de comprendre de quoi il était question, un peu perdu et surtout perturbé qu'elles aient pu entendre quoi que ce soit de leur vie privée. Il passa son regard tour à tour de Sameen à Root et vit leurs visages rouges. Il baissa un sourcil cherchant une réponse:

-" Vous avez cru que nous parlions de quoi Mademoiselle Shaw?"

John se retint de rire ayant compris immédiatement le malaise des deux femmes. Il garda son regard sur son compagnon, attendant qu'il comprenne ce qu'elles avaient cru entendre car il savait que sa réaction allait le faire rire. Root prit la parole.

-" Vous parliez de qui avait la plus grosse et large alors on a cru que..."

Et voilà, si les yeux de l'informaticien avaient pu s'écarter d'avantage il les aurait perdus.

-" Oh seigneur!"

John ne put se retenir et se mit à rire franchement. Root tenta de récupérer la situation.

-" Avouez quand même qu'il y avait de quoi croire que..."

"- Ca suffit Miss Groves... pitié taisez-vous...et tachons de passer à autre chose..."

Il se tourna vers son écran, le visage rouge écarlate.

-" Je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de ma vie."

Root décida dans rajouter une couche, elle se pencha vers Finch et lui dit à l'oreille:

-" Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous aimeriez lui donner la fessée!"

Shaw attrapa Bear et se dirigea vers la sortie:

-"Je jure que je vais finir par vomir!"

John continuait à rire, pendant qu'Harold ne savait plus où se mettre et pour se sortir de là il se tourna vers son compagnon et s'en prit à lui:

-" Ca vous fait rire?!"

-" Absolument!"

Root tapota sur l'épaule de son ami.

-" Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est bien gardé!"

Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers la sortie mais claqua la fesse de John au passage, le faisant ravaler son sourire et se tenir droit.

-" Amusez-vous bien les garçons, à plus tard!"

Reese vit son compagnon taper frénétiquement et plus fort que d'habitude sur son clavier.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

-" Je protège mieux mon système, je n'ai pas envie que cela se reproduise...quand je pense qu'elles ont cru..."

Il sentit les bras de John l'entourer et son souffle dans son cou.

-" Et alors? Elles auraient su à quel point vous me faites grimper au plafond" Lui dit-il en lui mordant le cou.

-" John!"

 **THE END.**

 _ **Désolée...lol**_


End file.
